sphinxandthecursedmummyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Per Ankh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kopakamata97 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kopakamata97 (Talk) 19:37, December 13, 2010 Hello Society Matron HEY BROTHER! WHAT IS UP!? I AM A FRIEND OF YOURS AND YOU JUST DON'T REMEMBER IT. REMEMBER? KINTERGARTEN? I SHAVED YOUR HEAD, REMEMBER? YOU WAS ALL LIKE GANGSTA AND LAFFIN BOUT IT. --TakaNordas 01:09, March 28, 2013 (UTC) LET'S HAVE SEX IN THE PARKING LOT OF THE DETROIT K-MART AGAIN. THAT WAS FUN. --TakaNordas 01:15, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ONE TIME I HAD 7 HOES ON ME AT ONCE --TakaNordas 01:17, March 28, 2013 (UTC) WHO NEEDS HIS TEDDY WOMPHUM? --TakaNordas 01:17, March 28, 2013 (UTC) RED MY BLOG OR PHAL ME Spam Blogger Wonderful. We've got a spam blogger/new user. Thank god I'm on recent change patrol these days...our IP jerk made me especially focused lately. W SHUT UP YO UGLY NIGGA Ironically, I know this dude from another wiki...as much of a jerk then as he is now. Lol no. I'm amused by weirdos too. If I want to make us look better, I've got to follow the rules I laid down :O --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 01:44, March 28, 2013 (UTC) My best guess is that he searched my username and found us. He's a bizerrk stalker. No. He'll go away. He was gone for several years and came back...like some kind of derranged virus. We'll call him Shingles. Thankfully there have been no attacks yet today. So nice...so silent...so (like Gollum) precious.... Anyways, do you mind working on the Biography section of Sphinx? It needs more sub-sections and expansions. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 03:39, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Kk. Hopefully we can fix this dumb place up over the weekend. Good Sphinx resource Hello, I have found an excelent Sphinx source - Sphinx Fan Network. --TakaNordas 05:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I have vidoes too by fans Cartoon Tube | Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy Fanimations --TakaNordas 05:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Looks like I'll be adding that to the case he is already in... --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 05:14, March 29, 2013 (UTC) IT NOT PORN YOU UGLY NIGGA! --TakaNordas 05:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I no yo ar but whut am I. --TakaNordas 05:20, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Good sir, tonight I rest. I rest eternal. Goodnight and God be with you as He bless. --TakaNordas 05:22, March 29, 2013 (UTC) have fun with yor twhathinhinging, and how do u code source links as perscribed by you earlier? --TakaNordas 05:27, March 29, 2013 (UTC) So i cen salaivaramade. interested much? --TakaNordas 06:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Good news! I'm going to be making some new infoboxes. Our wiki will look awesome when I'm done fixing these templates. Bhuaaha! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 15:45, March 31, 2013 (UTC) - bows - I'll continue work tomorrow. Busy day riding coasters. Anyways, I'm working on policy guides and stuff too so we don't have nitwits that go against the rules and they get mad because we didn't have a policy section that had the rules... so, yeah. That's where I'll be. I've decided to delete the wiki. It just isn't getting anywhere. Sloof Lirpa Yeah! Awesome! I have tricked the mysterious Sphinx. We've been hacked! Look at the homepage! LOL I know. April Fools. Some more good news - I've set up work hours. We'll be working 24 hours a day, seven days a week, and 365 days a year (366 on leap years) for the next 10 years. Isn't that awesome!? Aw, darn. - snatches it up before Per Ankh changes his mind - Yeah, well, um....you're right Anyways, how do you like the new sections added to the character template (Example - Tutankhamen)